rindaughtersofmnemosynefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Two
Summary :Episode 2 takes place one year after the Aoyama Pharmaceutical incident. Rin and Mimi hired by Kodaka Saburo from Shimeno Estates to track down a rare postage stamp, a canceled 1-boo Sutherland stamp. After reluctantly accepting the job (she had to be coaxed by Mimi), Rin decides to visit an old homeless man she calls "Professor" to gather information on it. He is revealed to possess the stamp, as well as another rare stamp, but both are stolen soon afterwords and he is severely injured. But before this, both Rin and Mimi are suprised that Saburo was killed the previous night, along with a woman - and soon discover that he was ACTUALLY Jun Yahagi, a government diplomat for the former Soviet Union. :As Rin looks through Professor's belongings, she is attacked by a now-immortal Laura, who quickly detonates a suicide bomb when Rin manages to pin her down. Meanwhile, Kouki meets a girl named Yuki Shimazaki who is looking for an "angel." Her brother, Shogo Shimazaki, has been gone for a week, and the angel appeared at her window after he left, which leads her to believe that the angel may know the whereabouts of her missing brother. While walking through the city, Kouki finds a trail of blood that leads him to Rin's mutilated body, and he is visibly shaken by witnessing her regenerate. Later, in-between shots of whiskey, Mimi explains to him that both Rin and herself are immortal because of the "Time Fruit" inside their bodies. Even though knowing this, Kouki decides to stay with Rin and Mimi. :The next scene shows Apos playing some kind of chess game with a woman bound and gagged across from him. This woman also has several swords impaled in her back. He confesses to creating the "angels" and it turns out that the woman he has captive is also an immortal. In the meantime, several people, including Rin's client, are murdered and before long, she confirms that Yuki's brother turned into an "angel" due to contact with a Time Fruit and committed the recent murders as acts of revenge. She also reveals that angels are natural enemies of the immortals like herself: in their presence, immortals are overcome with lust and angels use that time to devour them. :While trying to solve the mystery of the angel's identity and also the location of the stamp, Rin and Mimi realize that the legend of the assassin who kills for stamps is also involved in the mystery. To get more information, Rin has to go to someone only known as the Informant, who will only trade information for lesbian sex. Rin learns that the assassin, called Stamp is planning on killing Secretary General Androvsky for the Soviet Union's Council of People's Commisars (a.k.a. the Red March) in return for the Sutherland stamp. Deducing who Shogo's final victim would be, Rin fights the assassin for the stamp until Shogo appears and kills him before taking Rin away. :Rin then seemingly gives in to sexual desire, but, as the angel starts feasting on her, she manages to kill him by staking him on a tree branch. As Shogo turns into a pile of dust, the only thing left from his body is the Time Fruit that has turned red from freshly devoured blood. An apparition of Apos, the chief villain of the series, emerges nearby to claim Shogo's time spore but Rin gives it to Kouki instead and he, in turn, to Yuki, as a memento of her brother. In the final scene, Rin returns the stolen stamps to "Professor" who laments how his life was wasted on it. Order of Appearance *Rin Asogi *Mimi *Kouki Maeno *Yuki Shimazaki *Kodaka Saburo *Genta *"Professor" ("Sensei") *Tamotsu Yanagihara *Shogo Shimazaki (appears in a memory) *Laura *Apos *Informant *Stamp Navigation Previous: Episode One Next: Episode Three Category:Episodes Category:Season 1